Hetalia x school
by Icestorm321
Summary: yeah, so in your school. and this happens. Wow.


"Attention all students and faculty, I would like to introduce you to our newest foreign exchange students!"

The crowd stared in silence. No one even blinked as they saw group of diverse students in front of them. They foreign exchange students didn't even notice, as they started screaming and yelling at each other. You turn to the principal, who was also confused. Once he got himself together, he began,

"I would like to introduce you to all of them individually. First," he pointed to a tall man with a trench coat, white scarf and a lead pipe, "this is Russia." Russia smiled and raised his lead pipe with glee. Three smaller looking kids flinched and hid in the corner, weird, you thought.

"China!" A person with way-too long sleeves jumped up, and they seemed like a boy, but you thought their pony-tail made them look like a chick ( Not the bird!) They jumped up and started shouting 'Aru, Aru', still, you thought, weird.

"Ameri-" The principle was cut off.

"Munch, crunch," A man with blonde hair rudely chomped on a burger, and waved to the crowd. He took a big drink and, "Slurp, slurrrrrp!" The crowd of children roared with laughed, until another blonde man stepped up, and yelled,

"America! Stop it; you're embarrassing all of us!" He took a deep breath and turned to the crowd. Deep inside, you really wanted to ship him and America." I am England" He announced, and you gasped as the thought 'USUK, USUK' jumped inside your head. Whoa, where did that come from?

"And this, is France," the principle said, regretfully. And that is when all Hades broke loose. You sneak out of the gym at that moment, getting a little uncomfortable with these people. You are completely unaware of the screaming and running that just occurred after the rampage of a blond dude walked in the door. Anyway, you think to yourself, I better go get my supplies.

As you walk through the hall, a strange empty, eerie feeling comes inside of you. You know everyone is in the gym, but you still feel weird- Like you're being watched. Carefully you walk up to your locker, which is locked right across from the band room. Suddenly you hear a rustle of papers and a stomping down the hall. Flustered, you try the lock, but you keep forgetting the combination. You curse under your breath- the stomping gets louder, and you know someone is about to turn the corner APPEARS!

You sigh with relief and give him a little smirk and a wave. You could of sworn it was someone else. Getting your cool back, you try the lock again. 27…..34…..56! You pull the locker and- A huge mountain of French magazines fall on top of you!

You hear CLICK! CLICK! As a Japanese guy with a camera runs down the hall. Great.

**HOMEROOM**

Class begins as usual (NOT IN HETALIA!). Since the huge amount of students that just came, homerooms were switched, and you were stuck with the whack-jobs. You go over all their names in your head- Japan, Germany, Italy, France, America, Russia, Austria, Prussia, Switzerland, Sweden, Finland, England, Hungary, John, Cory, Adina, Matthias, Andrea, Edison, Brittany, and – Who was it again? Anyway, you glide around the classroom casually introducing yourself and avoiding the blond guy in the corner. You watch his eyes follow you, than Hungary, then John. Okay…

**PERIOD 1: Gym**

As you walk into the gymnasium, you get a feeling that tells you to run for you life. Of course, everyone gets this when they go to school, but this felt different. Quickly, you leaned against the wall and hid behind a mat propped up against it. You looked out and gasped. Standing before your eyes was the new buff Germany kid, instructing everyone to a type of boot camp thing. Still surprised, you wonder, where are the gym teachers? Anyway, you try to take the whole scene in. As the buff guy was blowing a whistle,a red haired boy was clinging to him, with a white flag. Standing by him was that Japanese kid, and the rest where whimpering and huddling in a corner. Accept that white haired one, who was in the corner shouting, " I am awesome, don't you think west?" over and over. Not wanting to join the party, you crawl into the mat, and hide yourself.

" Good evening, da?" says a voice in the darkness. You are about to scream when his cool hand covers your mouth, "Shush". You start sweating as you give him a oh-my-god-I-am-suddnley-in-love-with-russian-peopl e face, but he mistakes it for a question. " You will give location", he whispers. Your confused. How could a guy like him be afraid of Germany? This time, he understands your expression, " not Germany, Belarus"

Now you understand. You go to leave but he grasps your hand and says, "Stay". You give a squeal, which echos off the walls. Next thing you know it, the mat is thrown into the air by who you guess is Belarus, who confirms it by screaming, " LET GO OF MY BROTHER!"

**PEROID 2: SOCIAL STUDIES**

Still frightened from gym, you scurry into social studies, where you find your social studies teacher, Mr. Karkilin staring strangely at the new students. You take your seat and are relieved of the weight of your books. Not having any lesson plan made today, your teacher asks, " So, what country would you like to learn today?" After that, full-out war broke.

" Let's study AMERICA! DEMOCRACY!"

" No, we should learn about the civilized country of England!"

" China, aru!"

" How about Greece, huh Japan" says a guy in surprisingly sexy cat ears.

"No! Turkey! JAPAN WANTS TO LEARN ABOUT TURKEY!" Shouts some dude in a retro mask, as everyone turns to Japan. He flusters around and you laugh. Serves him right for that picture...

"Italia~"

"PRU-" he was inturupted by Belarus," Let's learn about Russia", she says dreamily.

" Switzerland!", says a cute little girl

" Lichestien!", replies a guy holding her hand. AWWWWW!

" PRUSS-" the white haired guy was interuppted again., " OBJECTION! WE SHOULD LEARN ABOUT AUSTRIA" a guy with a piano that appeared out of nowhere shouts.

" The Roman emp-

" THE AWESOME KINGDOM OF PRUSSIA!", shouts the white haired kid, not about to be dismissed again.

" That doesn't exist anymore...", Mr. Karkilin points out. You heard a growl from the kid. " How about Canada?" Cory, a blonde haired guy in a hockey shirt, and a polar bear all jumped up excitedly."Nah...", he says, not even noticing. You sigh and gently place your head in your arms and doze off, this is gonna be a long class...

**PERIOD 3: SPANISH**

Spanish didn't go so well either. After failing various quizzes, you get how hard it is, but you never expected the new kids to be worse than you. Like every other class, this was the terrifying/mentally scarring scene that unfolded before you:

Italy and Romano were happily(mostly Italy) sitting in the corner, Spain was trying to teach and get a hold of the class, and France was trying to hit on Senorita lazzara.

Your stomach grumbled,ready, for lunch, you moaned, " I'm Hungary..."

Offended, Hungary, who sat behind you, hit you with her frying pan!

YOU PASSED OUT!

**PERIOD 4: LANGUAGE ARTS**

Half, awake, you slowly lift your head up to hear you language art's teacher, Mrs. Gnal, give off one of her lectures. Still in a daze, you asked if you could go to the bathroom. With a cold stare, she threw it to you. You slowly walked the halls, wasting as much time as you could from your class, though you seriously did have to go. In a faster walking pace, you threw open the Girl's bathroom doors, and then it hit you again. In a panic, you hid behind a stall, you knew there was someone in there, looking for you. Painstakingly, you slide your head to the other side, and there you saw a not very much surprise: France, talking to your newly made friend, Matthias.

"Au secours! Quelqu'un Help!" said Matthias

"Ne crie pas, je suis là ..." France mused, as he stroked Matthias.

FLASH! All of a sudden you saw France as a guy in the Victorian era, with a blue lobster hat, stroking a boy dressed in a pink dress waist! FLASH! Stupid sixth sense...

Anyway, you continued watching:

"Honhonhon.." France chuckled.

" Non, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir! C'est la salle de bain des filles quand même! Arrête de me toucher!" He pointed to you and screamed, " TÉMOIN!"

France turned his head at you and you ran, but he didn't follow, you let out a sigh of relief, but one problem: you still had to go to the bathroom. Suspiciously, you looked around the halls, no one would notice if you just went to the boys room..., slowly you creaked open the door a little. Booming noises erupted through it. You clenched your teeth, and walked in to:

SPARKLES EVERYWHERE AND SCREAMING:GERMEN GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY! You sped back to class, Mrs. Gnal would be worth any of that.

**Period 5 : LUNCH**

Lunch was worse. You waited in line for twenty minutes before you got your food, something about America eating everything. The lunch aides all were mysteriously missing, so the new kids took charge. They pretty much always did, except for Switzerland and Lichtenstein, who ate outside in a protected barrier of some sort. You begin to wonder, are they really kids? Where do they come from? Is there a crazy killing alien following them? Woah- where did that come from? You sit at your usual table and stare at your food, lots and lots of pasta. You couldn't really help it, the only food that was there was whatever China was making, and Italy's food. As you sit at your table, you notice some arrangements. Matthias was gone( wonder why), Hungary was sitting across from Adina, Germany across from Andrea, Seychelles from Britanny, and Russia across from you( YAY). As you sit down, you fell awkward. Not just because Belarus was staring you down from across the cafeteria, but the tension around everybody, you listened to the conversations.

" You look very pretty" Seychelles adoringly said to Brittany, who stared her down suspiciously

" you too"

On the other end, things were a lot weirder. Germany and Andrea were talking about different exercise plans(?) when Italy came running, and tripped landing on his face. Both did a face palm.

" Wheres Edison?" you ask. Everybody disapprovingly points at China, who is having a sleeve- cat fight with edison whether rice should go into the bread. Done with the weirdos, you walk to throw out your lunch as you are met with Japan And Saif, who both whisper to each other in hushed tones. About to go crazy, you run outside to meet what you will never forget" Russia playing in a field of Sunflowers. Awe-struck, you ran with him the whole recess, frolicking and jumping and frolicking some more. The whole 30 minutes. Yeah. It's called writers block.

**Period : Music**

Prepared for your last class of the day, you happily walked into the music room. Not even questioning the fact that a sunflower field sprung up in the middle of a playground. You took your seat. Where was Mr. N? Austria answered your question. No, he took your question and played kick-but Rachmaninoff all over it.

" Okay. All of you, swill play ze piano, while I sow Germany's underpants. NOW GO!"

Not wanting to mess with him, you began to play the only thing you knew, Mary had a little lamb. Wondering how the school somehow bought 24 $500 pianos, you thoughts were for the first time interrupted. You realized how fun the new kids really were, and were glad to be with them the whole year. You gazed at your new friends as they started dancing and doing crazy stunts, you could get used to them.

It seemed so perfect when...

BOM!

" YOU PEOPLE! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ON A TV SHOW?' And that's how Hetalia began.


End file.
